City Lights, Tavern Fights, and Ice Cream's Might!
by starkidcali45
Summary: An Island girl. An Atlesian Technician. A boy raised in war. And a faunus girl born in the White Fang. Can these four overcome old grudges, waves of Grimm, and a drunken hunter named Qrow? They might not live, but it's gonna be one hell of a ride! {Yang, Oc} {OC,OC}
1. Chapter 1

"Red Tornado!"

V deployed the Muerte Stellas and started to spin. Carmella replaced her fire dust crystal with an air crystal, and began propelling him further. At full speed, Carmella reared back, as Sweet Tooth reverted back to its melee form.

She swung Sweet Tooth into V, sending him across the battlefield into Team CFVY. They dodged, but Lavender was there to propel him back. Imagine a game of three-way ice hockey.

Thankfully, the move had taken out Yatsuhashi and Fox, but Violace had accidentally hit Lavender, so they were both out. All that was left was Coco and Velvet against Carmella and I.

We knew we were screwed, so I gambled for a win. If this worked, we would win, but a loss would be even more embarrassing. If I could get the same effect I had the first night, we would have enough time for a sneak attack.

I started to hum a tune my father taught me as a child for my favorite story as a child. It started slow, and after a few notes, I started to sing. (Author here, the song is "Misty Mountain Cold from The Hobbit). For a little more effect, I made my voice deep and gruff.

When I finished, there was no laughter, just dead silence. Carmella just stared at me with her mouth open, and frankly, I was embarrassed. At least, I was until my eyes drifted to Velvet and Coco.

They rocked side to side, in a trance, like they were hypnotized. I said in a hoarse voice, "What happened? Scratch that. Let's just attack." But after I spoke, they seemed to snap out of it, and charged. But thank God Carmella paid attention, and gave them a face-first introduction to Sweet Tooth.

The buzzer sounded, ending our match. Goodwitch walked forward, and went through her spiel. But when I looked back to our auras, Velvet and Violace were out of the green, but that was impossible.

"You four, with a little more practice, could very well make it into the tournament." We left, all very proud of ourselves. But that was two weeks ago.

Two weeks had passed since then, and we were working around the clock on our team attacks. We developed Fire Cloud, Fear Blast, Vine Trap, Bardic Inspiration, Home Run, Sleep Shock, and Iceberg Shot. And because of Carmella, we were forced to show our semblances. Carmella's was manipulating plant life, Violace's was getting into their heads and show them scary things, Lavender's was hypnosis, and mine was lame.

If I sang, I could heal their wounds, replenish aura, give them speed, strength, and defense, and take that from our foes. So I was their battlefield medic, running from place to place to keep these yahoos alive.

But, ever since my encounter with Roman, we started working with Team RWBY ever closer. We swapped theories, info, even battle strategies in the event we needed to fight together. But, after weeks of planning, we planned to strike. Team RWBY planned to stay in the main part Vale, as we investigated the shadier side in the Northwest.

"Well," Carmella said as we left Beacon, "This should be fun, no?"


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were filthy and covered in garbage. Each wall was covered with graffiti, and every alley was crawling with thugs. Every few minutes, we were mugged, and those who tried walked away with a broken appendage.

Our lead had promised a White fang base in an abandoned dust factory near the city walls. We approached in dead silence as we planned our attack. Lavender would enter to distract the crowd, as Carmella and Violace snuck around the back with white fang masks on while I took out the guards.

As a security measure, Violace placed a kind of screen around me that would hide my identity from the thugs. After doing so, I looked in a mirror, and I must admit, I looked quite frightening. My face was covered in a mask with sharp ears on the top and my eyes replaced with a white coating, leaving only my mouth visible.

After that, we began our attack. Lavender approached the guards blocking the entrance, as Carmella and Violace snuck around. After they made it to the back, I leaped from the building closest to it. Upon landing, I rolled up to the forms of two guards. They began backing up as I strode in silence. I grabbed their guns and slammed them across their jaws. After which I swept under their legs, and slammed my foot promptly in their faces.

After grabbing some nearby rope, the guards hung from a lamppost as I walked inside. Being careful to stay in the shadows, I heard a speech as I hid in a corner on the second level. "Sorry I'm late, everyone! There was a little…delay. Now! I'll be the first to admit, humans are AWFUL."

It didn't take me long to put the pieces together, and realized the person was Roman. "For example, these little RATS who tried to spy on us today!" To my horror, Carmella and Violace were on their knees before the crowd.

What I did next was a little rash. I flipped myself over the railing onto the stage. The crowd gasped, as I threatened in a gruff voice, "Let them go, Roman. You don't wanna know what's going to happen next." He didn't even seem fazed, and looked at crowd. "Well, folks. I didn't wanna break another one of these tonight, but here's a little sneak peek."

The curtain behind him dropped, and so did out jaws. Behind it was a monster of a robot, over twenty feet tall, and covered in things to kill us with. He jumped in the cockpit, and would have smashed my friends into jelly if not for Lavender. She wrapped her whips around the two and pulled them out of the way.

I grabbed the Harbingers, and started to slash at the legs, dodging and rolling. But we couldn't fight an army, so I jumped onto the second story, and burst out of the window. But once I rolled out, the robot bust through the wall. It turned towards me, and as it reared back it's fist, Lavender's whip held it back while Violace started ripping and denting it's armor. But when it punched, both of them flew into the wall. At this point, Carmella, bless her violent heart, slammed Sweet Tooth into his back. It stumbled forward, and jumped onto one of the building, followed by the team.

It's shoulder panels opened, revealing a set of missile. "SCATTER" We all ran in different directions, and Carmella yelled "Fire Cloud and Sleep Shock!" Lavender threw darts, making a large incense cloud around Roman.

Then Carmella flipped open Sweet Tooth with fire dust, and lit the mist, combusting the air inside. At that point, I placed an Ice Dust crystal inside the Harbingers and began to bombard it's legs with ice shots, freezing it in place.

At that point, Carmella switched crystals to electric dust, and spurt lightning like a cannon. The robot began to shut down, and I yelled to Carmella. "Grand Slam!"

Lander and Violace threw me up into the air, and Carmella jumped after. I started to spin as Carmella smacked me at full speed. From the outsider's view, I looked like a blur that just shredded a robot in half that promptly exploded. After the smoke cleared and many dry heaves, The rest of the team and I noticed that Roman was gone.

Blah, blah, blah, we got back and got interviewed by Ozpin. The next day we swapped stories with tem RWBY. Turns out that delay was them blowing up another robot. During the middle of our talk, a voice interrupted with, "Excuse me, but I need to speak with ."

I looked up to the worn face of General Ironwood.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well. Mr. Ironwood, isn't it a pleasure," I spat in a sour tone. "Guys, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later." The general stood up straight and looked me in the eye. "Now, Prius. I'm here to ask for help, not for anything else." I laughed. The great general Ironwood came crawling back for help, after all these years.

"Well, JIMMY. What makes you think I'd want to help? And why so? I mean, the people accepted my father's invention fairly well!" For those of you now joining me, when my father was framed for illegal faunus work forces, General Ironwood and Weiss's father stole all of his work.

"Because we just need a touch-up on one. You must keep this a secret. No one must know." After making the promise, he sent a blueprint to my phone. "God damn it, Jimmy" It was Penny. She wasn't meant to be made for YEARS.

"Look, her hands just need a touch-up. If you do this, we'll give you back your father's things." It was a start, so I nodded as he led me to the ship. He showed me my tools, and then pointed to penny's room.

I walked in the room to see Penny sitting down on a hospital-style bench. "Salutations! My name is Penny! How are you doing today, sir?" I had to admit, they did a good job with her. Is I hadn't known she was robotic, I would've thought she was a normal girl."

"I'm doing great. And please, call me Pirus. I'll help with any scratches you have today. Let me see." She turned away, and held out her hands. The fake skin had been shredded off, along with some wires and pieces of metal.

The work was long and arduous, especially since she would squirm and talk most of the time. But, after an hour of revisions, and another spent on details, she was done. "Thank you, Pirus!" I smiled and left. Outside, Ironwood was waiting for me. "She's ready to go. And I want those blueprints sent to my house."

That night, the team asked every question possible, but I dismissed them all. I was tired and needed sleep. Not to mention, the dance was tomorrow night.

That day I headed back to Vale and picked out a suit. It was a lovely tuxedo with tails at the end, and it came with a lovely bow tie. V had picked a magenta button-up and a black tie, while Lavender picked a flowery white dress that went down to her feet. But the strangest sight was Carmella. She had made a skirt out of leaves, and same with the, uh, top. (Author here. Imagine her in a hula outfit)

The dance was well-organized, I gave it that. The music was lovely, and most people were having fun. Lavender led Violace onto the dance floor, and they started to waltz. Meanwhile Carmella dashed straight for Ren.

And just like that, I was alone. So, I just kinda stood there for a while. I did so until Yang approached me. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise! I thought you would already be dancing." She shrugged and said, "I figured everyone deserves at least one dance."

She led me to the floor, and we started to dance. I said in a whisper, "Why dance with me? I'm afraid I'm no good at this." She pulled me in closer and said, "You really aren't the brightest, are ya?" Yang pulled me in, and our lips connected.

It was a moment I have not forgotten to this day. Before I knew what happened next, she was back to welcoming folks in. After that, I just walked back to my room.

The next day, we packed our things, and prepared for our mission. We were all excited to prove ourselves to a real hunter or huntress. After Ozpin's speech, Carmella lead us to "Gathering Information." After entering our name in, the screen said, "Hunter currently in Crow Bar."

After reaching the bar, we nearly hit the floor. Standing there was a drunk man, already with a hangover, and nearly knocked out. In slurred speech and a drunken state, he said, "Well, kids. The name's Qrow Brannnnnnnnnnnnnnnwen."


	4. Chapter 4

This was going to be a long trip. We had to go through Mistral with this guy!? But, we chose that job, and now we had to go through with it. "The name's Pirus. It's a pleasure, Mr. Branwen. This is Carmella, that's Violace, and that's Lavender."

I held out my hand, but instead of shaking it, Qrow just threw up. After getting to dry heaves, he straightened up, and led us to our transport. The trip to Mistral was long and by the time we were let out, the plane REEKED of alcohol.

Carmella was the first off to get fresh air. She had never dealt with smelling drinks, and was looking sick. When Qrow got off, he took a sip from his flask, and led us to a swamp. "Now, kids. Our destination is right through here. I'll inform you of what we're looking for there. Once we get it, we'll leave."

I stepped up at this point, and revved the Harbingers. The blades began to spin, and I started to chop through the foliage. It was a long and boring job, and I prayed that it would end soon. After an hour, we breached from the woods, and into a clearing.

Sadly, the clearing was a swamp, and most likely teeming with Grimm. We trudged through the mud, until there was a clear path of dry dirt. At this point, bubbles started to rise from the water, and we prepared for battle. From the water emerged a Grimm, unlike any other's we've seen.

Its form was like a crocodile, but with glimmering black scales, and was the size of a DeathStalker! The Grimm roared, and started to charge. Violace was the first to take action, dashing at it, and slamming the weapons into the side of its head. Lavender attacked next, slashing its front legs, rolling underneath its feet, getting both sides while Violace jumped on top.

I nodded to Carmella and we joined the battle. Its hide was tough, and we didn't make more than a dent. We would've lost if not for Lavender. She hopped onto its mask, and used her semblance. Her eyes locked with the Grimm, and it's jaw slackened. Carmella yelled, "Grand Slam"! I leaped into the air, spinning, and Violace hit me into Carmella. She proceeded to slam me into it's mouth. The inside was warm, gooey, and shredded. I blasted out the other ends, coverd with slime as the Grimm's carcass fell apart.

Qrow did a slow clap, and walked forward. "Well done, kids. I've never seen a Crawlid dealt with like that. But don't celebrate too much. You've got MANY more to go."

I hate it when others are right. In total there were five Crawlids, three Ursai, many Boarbatusks, and countless beowolves. During the day, Qrow had asked us about why we wanted to be a hunter/huntress. Lavender responded with, "I needed to prove to myself that I could do better than I had in the past. That I could make everything better."

Violace had looked at the ground with a cold expression. "When you can protect someone, but you don't choose to, that's when they leave. I don't want things that happened to me to happen to any other kids again.

When he got to me, I was prepared. After asking me, I started immediately. "My family was dishonored. We were shamed, attacked, and forgotten. I need to make sure my family name can be restored to honor, and I won't need to hide myself anymore."

The only person I didn't hear about was Carmella. But, I just guessed. The rest of the night was uneventful, and in the morning, we started out again. Luckily, we got to the town before any more "attacks". "Welp. Let's get started!"


	5. Chapter 5

Qrow told us to enter a bar at the end of town, ask about a "White Queen", and if we got any information, to get to him right away. We entered one at a time, and to different parts. Violace took the shady ones, Carmella was roughing up the big ones, Lavender took the incense users, and I was on rich people duty.

Many attempts proved fruitless until I reached a rather plump man who looked more akin to a mobster than any businessman. He was sitting at the bar with a few drinks, so his tongue should already be loose. I sat down next to him, and ordered a drink. "So, I need some info. My friend needs some information about a White Queen." Immediately, he turned with a drunken grin.

"Oh! Your friends with Roman, arent'ya? Well, Salem is almost done with her half of the bargain, so he'd better start to deli-" Before he could finish, his throat burst open from a bullet. Blood started to spurt EVERYWHERE as he fell to the ground dead. Qrow flipped over to me and shoved a scroll in my hands. "Get this to Ozpin. Run now, and don't look back."

I screamed "SCATTER!" But before we could, three large white fang members blocked the door. They opened fire, and I dove behind the bar. My hands were shaking, and grabbed the first thing I saw. A bottle. Before I thought it through, I threw the bottle, and it smashed on their armor, spreading alcohol across them all.

What happened next is something I wish I could forget. Carmella took out Sweet Tooth, and opened fire. The guards were set ablaze in a great stream of fire, their screams and sent of burning flesh filled the air. But as the fire spread, we dashed out of the building, and began to run.

It was a non-stop mad dash to the ship. Our hearts were pounding, knowing our pursuers weren't far behind. By the end, we were so tired, we were nearly dead. At this point, we should've had a break, but noooooooooo. Our transport was CRAWLING with Grimm. Luckily no Crawlids, but full of Beowolves and Creeps.

Between gasps, Violace asked, "What do we do now!?" I responded with, "Home Run". They nodded, and so the battle commenced. I slapped the Harbingers together, and began to blast the Grimm into Icebergs. The Muerte Stellas linked together into a portable railgun, freezing the ground in a circle around Lavender. She started wrapping her whips around the Grimm, and spinning them around. At full speed, she tossed them into Carmella, who had jumped onto high ground.

She started to slam the Grimm into the distance, until there was no more. We shouted in victory, and reality set in. Our pilot was dead. Violace yelled, "Well, what the hell do we do now!?" I smiled, "Well, friends. You're forgetting the Atlesian technician that stands before you! Strap in boys and girls, our next stop is Vale!"

I jumped in the pilot seat, and gunned the engines. We took off at full speed, and began our race to Vale. Halfway through, we began to get some turbulence that I felt wasn't natural. The ship's echolocator detected a Nevermore, right on top of us. I screamed, "We have a bogey on top. And if you wanna make it back, I think you should take care of it!

To be honest, I wish I had seen it. After a few minutes, I heard a "Squaaa", followed by an explosion and feather rain. The crew hopped back in, with high fives and pats on the backs all around. "Good Job, guys! Approaching Vale in a minute!"

We were hoping to relax, but nope! The streets were crawling with Grimm. I landed on top of the "Dust Til' Dawn", and saw a man about to be turned into bacon strips by an Ursa! But that man did not expect a roaring chainsaw to burst from its chest, spurting blood. After I helped him up, I looked at the Ice Cream truck behind him and asked, "Can I borrow that for a second?"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't like to brag, but we were INCREDIBLE! Carmella had attached Sweet Tooth on the back with a fresh crystal, and I smashed the Harbingers into the front as Lavender and Violace jumped on top. "Hold on, ladies and gentlemen! We're shifting into maximum overdrive!"

I gunned it, and we blasted down the road. The Grimm in our way were either impaled, run over, or thrown in the air. But those we missed weren't left out. What Carmella hadn't told us about Sweet Tooth, is that it has swappable nozzles, like a hose! She flipped on, "Wide spread", and the wave of flame spread through the street, roasting Grimm alive.

Those who flew over the car were easily taken care of. I could've even sworn that they were counting kills. I drifted into a shopping mall, swarming with more Grimm and a King Taijitu. We hopped off, and I grabbed the Harbingers. "Well, this could be the end. It's been fun!" But before we could continue, Lavender jumped over to the Taijiitu, and activated her semblance.

The Taijitu began to sway as she jumped off the Grimm, which promptly began attacking it's allies. We roared a might battle cry, and joined the fight. I slammed into a Beowolf, nearly dodging a bite to my throat, and promptly bisected the creature. From behind me I heard sickening crunching noises, only to see Violace cracking skulls and ribs.

That was a stupid mistake, as I was struck by an Ursa. Thank god for my aura, cause that blow would've been fatal. But the force from such a blow knocked me aside into a wall, which hurt like hell. I stumbled up, and ran back into the fray. Lavender was slashing throats, and throwing Grimm around like a wrecking ball. But when most of them had dissolved, the Taijitu broke free of the hypnosis, and turned to us. Lavender's whips wrapped around one head, while Violace wrapped his chains around the other. Carmella properly roasted the center, making it soft, and roasting off most of the scales, leaving the final blow for me.

The engines roared, as I sawed the Grimm in two. And if I had to be honest, it was one of the more satisfying kills of the day. Lavender and Violace met in the middle, and shared a kiss. Carmella and I stood there, jaws and eyes wide open. We never knew that was a thing, so it came as a shock to us. When they finished, they looked at the other, then at us, then separated. I cleared my throat and said, "Well, let's keep going. There's probably more."

We got back in the truck, and continued to drive around Vale. Except for a few lon Grimm, the streets were mostly clean. After a few rounds, we delivered the truck back to the man. We were all a little saddened at the lackluster ending, but at least it was a happy one. But it wasn't over yet, as we still needed to deliver the scroll. We just walked back, as we were all sore and tired from the past two days of hard fighting.

By the time we reached Ozpin's office, we nearly collapsed from exhaustion. When the elevator opened, General Ironwood and Glynda turned to us. However, I just didn't care at this point. "Ozpin. (Inhale). We've got a (inhale) scroll from Qrow." I tossed the scroll, and then promptly leaned on Carmella. He thanked me as we left to our room, where we promptly collapsed.

The next day, we swapped stories with team RWBY, and they weren't that different. At that point, we left to a transport and headed for the Amity Coliseum. When we reached the large building, and prepared for the battle that would ensue.


End file.
